


Kassandra's Angles vs sisterhood

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Kyra.roxanna and daphnae along with Zopheras and odessa fights lyndia,aveline shao jun alongside evie and aya.With kassandra as the ref.





	1. Chapter 1

Kyra grins at her opponents,she wore red and black sports bra and tights,roxanna wore blue and gold sports bra and tights and daphnae sports fur like sports bra and tights.both women discuses stragey about taking their wife's besties out one by one.

Kyra believes her dirty tactics can work on aveline,maybe injuring one of them,and some distratcions from odessa could work,

roxana believes cutting down shao's speed by cutting the leg strength in half and quick tags.

Daphnae wants to take fight, work on them one by one and let roxana and kyra have pick the bones.

 

The other side aveline wore wrestling version of her assassins outfit,Lyndia wore combat pants,boots and sports bra back, and shao jun wore a old school women's outfit black and red.

 

Kyra hands roxana and the huntress each a stick of gum and kyra starts things off with aveline as kassandra was the ref to call things down the middle between her wives and her firends.

Kassandra wore a ref out fit with the shit was a cowgirl belly shirt.kassandra rings the bell grinning. as kyra offers a gum to aveline with a handshake as well, as aveline tries to shake,kyra bitch slap aveline and gives a arrogont smile as she lays her head next to kassandra who was smiling.

"Ooooo."Kassadra said smiling.aveline grins rubbing her face as kyra gets in the middle of the ring with aveline as they circle the ring slowly trying to clasped their hands with each other.

Kyra and aveline lock up and kyra powers aveline over as she chews her gum,kyra celebrates by running back in forth the ropes as she stop dead at aveline and blows a bubble and pops it, as aveline smirked.both women lock up again kyra forces aveline to the ropes and as kassandra tires to break but failed.

"One.Two.....three....four."Kassandra counted as kyra lets go,but kyra delivers a chop to the chest of aveline and licks her hands and chops the chest again puls her to the middle of the ring and applies a headlock and then a take down continuing to crank the neck.

Kyra continues to apply pressure on the neck as she smiles,aveline gets out as she wraps her legs around the neck of kyra who struggles. aveline toghtens the neck as kyra moans.

"Kassandra,she is choking me,get her off."kyra said chuckling to try and hide the pain but failed,kassandra gets down and check aveline's grip.

 

"Hmmmmm."Kassandra thinks.

"Its all legal kyra,."aveline said chuckling as kyra tries to get out but failed.

"It seems clean."kassandra said as she takes a closer look.kyra racks the belly of avelin as she got out,kassandra wags her finger at kyra with a smile and kyra pertends she didnt do nonthing as she roxanna tells kyra to work on aveline's back, kyra nodded and elbows her on the spine slowly and hooks the leg as kassandra counts but its a one.Aveline gets up seeing kyra and punches her gut an whips to the ropes and body slams her to the mat,aveline hissed at her own pain in her back as she

aveline slowly tags shao jun in and kyra tas in daphnae who grins as she fixes her tights, shao jun and the huntress circles the ring,the huntress moving with animal flow like moves,shao jun was amazed as she slowly follows daphane's movements, shao and the huntress get in the middle of the ring as shao slowly offers a handshake in which the huntress accepts the hand shake slow shaking both hands and bowing their heads,shao was gonna let it go but the huntress's kept a grip on the hand and smiles and she makes animal flow movements and noises working on the left arm and spins around and works on the right arm wrenching both arms.


	2. Mental and physical pride

"Agh."shao jun kept grunting after daphnae kept on elbowing the arms and wraps both arms behind the back of shao jun and body slams her on her arms on the mat as shao moans in pain.

"Owie?" kassandra said witha gringy smile as she back her huntress wife away and cheeks on shao jun."That hurts like a malaka shao jun, want to continue?"kassandra said smiling.

 

"Yep,still have my fire in my belly kassandra.." shao jun said chuckiling as she moans and gets up slowly.she still had some arm power and offers a lock up as the huntress grins and locks up with her and shao applies the headlock and keeping the huntress down but daphane didnt struggle as she breaths calmly claps her hands around the gut of shao jun and performs a back suplex pin as kassandra counts in greek but a one and a half.

Daphnae gets up and applies a surfboard strech putting her foot on the back of shao jun and pulls with with force as shao moans harder and harder and groins as the huntress tightens the hold.

 

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH! AGGGGGGH AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH! no, im not giving up kassandra so dont bother asking me,friend."SHao said in pain as her team wills her own as she struggles to get up but the huntress grabs hold of her waist and performs 6 german suplexes and grins,She crawls to shao jun and grba shold of the left knee and spreads the leg out and kicks the hamstrings 

 

Shao moans in pain as she holds her knee and walks in tags in kyra who grins and stares at her wife kassandra and distracts her by shaking her butt, shao jun gets up as kyra looks and shows a smug look on her face and tries to slap shao jun but shao blocks and punches the gut of kyra and performs chops to the stomach ann karate chops the shoulders and legs and runs to the ropes and performs a shining wizard to the head of kyra and pins her,kassandra counts and its a two count and shao jun applies a chin lock on kyra.

 

"Is this legal?"kyra said trying to lie.

 

"Yep."kassandra said smiling as she checks out her belly button perice. Golding and a jewley that is swinging."Want to give kyra?"Kassandra said smiling.

 

"Naaa,om im not a quiter,it will take a bit more then some karate chops to take out Your Lovely Silver beauty kassandra."Kyra said pertending to have the strength of zeus shaking her hands."NevAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH." NEVAH!"

 

"Come on kyra aint no shame in defeat."shao jun said smiling as she struggles to hold kyra down as kyra gets up and shao tosses her to her corner and tags lyndia frye and grab both women struggling to get a hold of kyra with a suplex but kyra attacked shao and runs as she tags roxana who jumps over the ropes and grins and stares down lyndia frye and lyndia does the same as they lock up.

 

roxana performs a school girl pin just as kassandra was gonna count lyndia counters into a jackknife roll up and then roxana performs a bridge pin but lyndia kicks out victory roll up but roxana kicks upt and both women moves away grinning roxana combat rolls away,and lyndia rolls into a push up stance,roxana shows off her arms as she laughs,kassandra growls as she rubs them.

"You call that muscles?"lyndia said smiling as she drops on one knee and flexs her muscles."This is muscles."

 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,That aint nothing,." roxana said arrogantly.


End file.
